herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shannon
Shannon is a heroine from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Also known by her real name Sayo, she is a maidservant working on Rokkenjima. Despite being an extremely talented and hardworking servant, Shannon has a habit of making mistakes and blunders when she is nervous. She thinks of Kanon as her younger brother and like him, she feels she is inferior to humans, as she is only furniture. Despite this, she has fallen in love with George. Later, Shannon is shown to have the power to summon a large protective shield with arrows rotating around it. Her main story revolves around her love and engagement to George and her connection to Yasu, being the person Yasu wanted to be the most in his/her childhood. Shannon is a playable character in Ougon Musou Kyoku. She is voiced by Rie Kagiyama. Relationships *George Ushiromiya (fiancée) *Jessica Ushiromiya (friend, employer) *Kanon (brother/alternate personality) *Kinzo Ushiromiya (employer) *Battler Ushiromiya (first love) *Yasu (true form/personality) Appearance Shannon appears as a young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes and is also very curvy. She wears a white beret cap with a maid outfit. She wears the Ushiromiya crest on her left thigh. Gallery File:Shannon.jpg|Umineko PS3 File:Ougon-shannon.png|Ougon Musou Kyoku Trivia *In an interview with Ryukushi07 it was revealed that Shannon's breasts are fake. *He has also revealed that Shannon cannot bear children, as Shanon has a body that cannot make love, and "that George's idea of their life after marriage pained her quite much". *Her true name Sayo has a secret meaning which most likely is the fact that her name Sayo is composed of the ( 紗) and (代) characters. The second one (代) is actually a character found in the Ushiromiya name which could represent her real name showing connection to her real family name. Also Sayo in hiragana is written さよ which can be read as 'we are'. * Kanon is often referred to as Shannon's alternate personality, implying that Kanon and Shannon share the same body. However, this is contradictory to the following red statements: At the time the next room over was sealed, Hideyoshi, George, Kumasawa, Shannon, and Nanjo were in it. And, the number of people in the next room over was five. This red defines Shannon as one of the five people. The following quote is taken from immediately after, in the same game: definition. Can I accept 'three people' to mean to the number of bodies? You're saying that three bodies went in or out of the room, right? Of course. Three people—in other words, three bodies—went in or out. Only you and Kanon entered, and only Battler left. It has already been said in red that all people can only use their own names. Therefore, the names Erika, Battler, and Kanon can only be used by those people. This statement defines Kanon as one of the three people. The definition of the three people mentioned is "three bodies." Thus: A body of flesh and bone is required to be defined as one in a group of people. Seeing as both Shannon and Kanon have been counted in the number of people, they must be two separate persons. Therefore Kanon is not Shannon's alternate personality. * In the second game, Shannon and Kanon are also referred to in a group of people: six people: Kinzo, Genji, Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, and Kumasawa are dead! Seeing as the definition of people is bodies, the six people mentioned are six different bodies. Shannon and Kanon are both mentioned in this group, therefore they cannot share the same body, and they have to be two separate persons. External links *Shannon (Umineko: When They Cry) - Love Interest Wiki Category:Anime Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:Sophisticated Category:Revived Category:Damsels Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain